powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Archerina
|-|1= |-|2= Archerina is a robot with the appearance of a female archer, and she is the wife of Prince Gasket and the sister-in-law of Prince Sprocket. Archerina is the daughter of King Aradon, King Mondo's arch-nemesis. Archerina and Gasket eloped and fled from their parents. She can fire arrows of energy which she can use to make others (usually males) fall in love with her. Archerina is also capable of firing arrows of destructive energy from her bow. Archerina can teleport with a fiery aura turning herself into a living missile. Her bow can also transform into a sword to be used in close combat. She and Gasket returned when King Mondo was destroyed by the Zeo Rangers, and took over in his absence. When the tyrant Louie Kaboom tried to take over, Archerina used her love arrows to make him her slave, forcing him to obey her, which later led to his destruction. Archerina's jealousy of Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger, had led to the formation of a strong grudge for her. Upon King Mondo's return, Archerina fled the Earth with her husband, but came back in Hawaii Zeo to confront the Rangers once more. After becoming a giant alongside Gasket, both Gasket and Archerina were defeated by the Zeo Ultrazord, but they survived. However, King Mondo arrived to confront the two of them, and they quickly escaped, never to be seen again. As it turns out, the costume for Princess Archerina had fallen into a state of disrepair pretty quickly, which explains why she was never seen after the events of Hawaii Zeo. She was possibly destroyed by Zordon's energy wave in Countdown to Destruction. However, there is a chance that she survived, similar to how General Venjix and his Machine Empire Remnants did in Forever Red. Family *King Aradon: Father *Prince Gasket: Husband *King Mondo: Father In Law *Queen Machina: Mother In Law *Prince Sprocket: Brother In Law Behind the scenes Princess Archerina and Prince Gasket were among the unresolved villains from previous seasons that Amit Bhaumik hoped to provide some resolution to in Hexagon, the original plan for the season after Wild Force. Notes *Her name, like many other Power Ranger villains, is a pun on the term "Arch Enemy", which reflects her family being enemies with the Royal House of Gadgetry. It's also a pun on the word "archer". *She has a jealousy of Kat coincidentally her bow weapon works similar to the original Pink MMPR power bow in that it’s white and pink and shots arrows made of pink energy, however Kat was never shown using it only Kimberly. Appearances * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 40: The Joke's on Blue **Episode 42: King for a Day, Part I **Episode 43: King for a Day, Part II **Episode 44: A Brief Mystery of Time **Episode 45: A Mystery to Me **Episode 46: Another Song and Dance **Episode 47: Rangers of Two Worlds, Part I **Episode 49: Hawaii Zeo See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:Zeo Category:Machine Empire Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:PR Arc Bosses